deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia
Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by WarpStar930, featuring Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon, from the Pokemon franchise and Lucy Heartfilia and her spirits from the Fairy Tail series. Ash vs Lucy.png|Quauntonaut Ash VS Lucy.png|Chesknight Lucy vs Ash.PNG|GameboyAdv Description Fairy Tail vs Pokemon! Two Characters who summon their friends meet to figure out who's beings are stronger! Who will win, and who will die? Interlude Wizard: When you're in a war, a common way to defeat your enemy is to send your pawns to kill the enemy. And these two combatants are the best at doing so. Boomstick: Ash Ketchum, the worst Pokemon Trainer ever! Today he'll be fighting alongside Pikachu, the electric mouse, Charizard, the fire dragon and Sceptile the Grass Lizard! Wizard: Don't forget Snorlax, the sleeping pokemon, along with Krookodile the Ground Crocodile and Lastly Infernape, the Fiery Monkey Martial Artist. Boomstick: And his opponent-woah... Wizard: His opponent will be Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail. Today she'll be fighting alongside Virgo the maid, Leo the Lion, Aries the lamb... Boomstick: And finally, Sagittarius the Archer, Scorpio the well, Scorpion dude, and Capricorn, the goat. Yes. The Goat. Wizard: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Ash Ketchum Wizard: Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town is- Boomstick: The Worst Pokemon Trainer in the History of Ever. How does a guy who's been in every Pokemon League Tournament from every Region not win one single one?! ''' Wizard: Well, there's a good chance he would've won the Sinnoh League- '''Boomstick: Plot I tell ya, Plot! Wizard: A-HEM! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is, actually a very IMPRESSIVE trainer. But we'll get to that later. It was Ash's tenth birthday, the day he was set to get his Pokemon License. But Ash slept in, because he accidentally mistook his Alarm Clock for a Pokeball in his sleep, and threw it into a wall. Boomstick: Wow... Anyway's, you know how it goes. Ash got a Pikachu instead of all the normal starters, Pikachu was a dick, then Spearows, then Woo-hoo, friendship! But we aren't talking about Pikachu! Wizard: Ash Ketchum, is in fact, a literal MARVEL of a human. Such as lifting Pokemon that are 150 pounds or more, surviving rock melting flame, shaking off shocks from Pikachu, who can shock at a similar voltage to that of his evolved form Raichu, and survive at Pressures that should've crushed him instantaneously. Boomstick: Ash even has a special skill called Aura, which is REALLY fuckin weird. It can let you see when you're blind, predict the moves of your opponents, and see through objects. Wizard: Why he doesn't use the abilities more often is beyond anyone, but it seems to be some half assed excuse of cheating and the need to become the best fairly. Boomstick: Sounds like lazy, lazy writing to me. In any case, he's come up with moves for his team to assist them in any battle. Like the Mid-Air Spin Dodge. He must have some sense in his head, otherwise he wouldn't have come up with strategies to take on and defeat Legendary Pokemon. Wizard: And it's been shown that Ash has some Serious ''balls. He's easily angered when someone insults him and his Pokemon. He once tried to talk down Arceus, the God of the Pokemon world, and rallied a group of Pokemon behind him to take on Mewtwo. He's shown little to no fear in scenario's where death was ever present, like when he took on Entei with his Charizard, and nearly won. '''Boomstick: I guess Ash is kind of a badass when you put it that way...and even if he hasn't won a league challenge yet, he's collected more badges than any recorded Trainer, survived death twice, and even had his soul ripped out.' Wizard: All in all, this guy could literally be just as good as Red, and maybe, just maybe, even better. Ash Ketchum: Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Pikachu Wizard: Pikachu is the Electric Mouse Pokemon, and the speediest creature in Ash's team. Like we've explained before, he was Ash's first Pokemon, was ass, then they became friends, yada yada yada. But today we're focusing on his abilities, not his backstory. Boomstick: See those scabs on his face? Well they aren't scabs, they're actually electrical sacks that allow him to discharge INSANE amounts of electricity in moves such as Thunder, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball (A move that works better the slower an opponent is) and his ultimate move, the Volt Tackle, in which he encompasses himself in electricity and charges into his opponent at a deadly physical force. Wizard: Though this takes away a third of the damage given to the opponent. This means this move cannot be used lightly. Wizard: Pikachu's trademark ability is his speed, which we've established before, is much higher than that of his other stats, due to taking out so many Spearows at the beginning of the series. He can use moves like Agility to raise this stat, and channel it in moves like Tackle and Quick Attack. Oh, and Iron Tail allows him to make his tail as hard as steel, allowing him to bash his opponents using his momentum he gains from free falling. Boomstick: Other Physical moves include the Spin Dodge, which was taught to him by Ash. Not to mention the Counter Shield, which can shove away moves like smog and prevent opponents from getting in close. Wizard: Alongside Ash he's taken down Legendary Pokemon, and proven to Pokemon fans everywhere that a Pokemon's potential isn't judged on their evolution. Pikachu: Pi-Ka-Chu-uu-uu! *Let's loose a Thunder attack* Charizard Wizard: When Ash was on his adventures in the first Season, he came across an abandoned Charmander sitting atop a rock in the middle of nowhere. Being the good Pokemon he was, he was following orders from his abusive owner of a trainer, and staying out in the woods. Boomstick: The reason for this was because the trainer thought that Charizard was a weakling, who didn't deserve to be his Pokemon. Fun fact, not only was he abusing his Pokemon, he broke the laws of Pokemon by carrying around a Shitton more than six Pokemon! Wizard: Anyways...Charizard would have died out in the storm if it hadn't been for Ash, who rescued him and put him in for treatment. But turns out, Charmander was such a loyal Pokemon that as soon as he'd healed, he went back to the rock to wait. Then he was eventually convinced to join Ash and his team after being totally convinced that his Trainer was a dick. Boomstick: Later on in his Journey, Charmander was proven to be one of Ash's most valuable team members. He evolved into Charmeleon, a taller version of Charmander basically. And as a result, he became a total douche bag! Because apparently, a trainer who saved you from an abusive owner and death, doesn't deserve the fighting power you had obtained! Wizard: Again, Plot inconsistency. After convincing it to fight enough times, he evolved into the Flying-Fire Type Pokemon Charizard, and was still a jerk to Ash. But after a humbling experience in the Charrific Valley, he and Ash reconnected and got back on the path to a good relationship. He's now, one of the strongest in Ash's team. Boomstick: He can char you with Flamethrower, melt you with Ovherheat, and ruin your nasal senses with Dragon Breath! Wizard: And, while his wings are used for speedy flight, the can be used to do things like Wing Attack, Slash, and Steel Wing. His more physical attacks remain his Seismic Toss and Submission move. Boomstick: Charizard's been able to tie with an Articuno, and go up against an Entei for several minutes. He even lets Ash Ride on his back if the situation gets serious enough. Wizard: No doubt about it, Charizard in a powerful force of nature. Charizard: *Roars at Entei* Sceptile Wizard: As Ash was exploring the Hoenn Region, he came across a wild Treecko who he saved from his Forest Home, and later caught after a heated fight with Pikachu. He later evolved into Grovyle, and then finally Sceptile. Boomstick: Sceptile is an exceptionally speedy Pokemon, epitomizing it in a fighting style meant to speed blitz opponents and end them quickly. This is supported by moves like Quick Attack and Agility. Making him the fastest Geico Mascot out there! Wizard: Being a Grass Type, Sceptile's move encompass the sharp and powerful Leaf Blade, the Ultra Heated Solar Beam and the whirlwind of Leaf Storm. Boomstick: He even spits out seed- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wizard: Bullet Seed is an attack that shoots seeds that appear to be moving at the same speed and power as a real bullet. And no, it's not an innuendo. Boomstick: Sceptile's consistently proven he's one of Ash's heaviest hitters, given that he One Shot a Darkrai after surviving Dream Eater! Oh, and it was that combo that had put down all but two of Ash's Team beforehand. Wizard: If you're ever in a fight, fear this Geko or ultimate strength. Snorlax Boomstick: Fatass is the original poster thing for American Obesity, as you can clearly-''' Wizard: Boomstick, that's Snorlax, the lazy Pokemon! It was one of Ash's earlier Pokemon and is definitely the Heaviest Hitter, literally. He weighs almost a ton, and has accomplished many incredible feats. '''Boomstick: His attacks are mostly wrapped around the simplest of killing methods, Punching and kicking! Along with some tackling and use of head. He uses his body in moves like Body Slam, Tackle, and Headbutt. His Fists can deliver Mega Punches, and Ice Punches, and the Mega Kick sends foes flying. Wizard: Hyper Beam is a move that can decimate an opponent with pure energy, but forces the user to take a break the next turn simply to recharge. Boomstick: Moves like Protect can deflect oncoming moves flawlessly, and Rest allows him to heal himself back to full health, but it causes him to fall asleep... Wizard: He cares little for most things, unless food is involved. He sometimes even attempts to eat other Pokemon! Boomstick: But it doesn't matter if you can take down all Pokemon in a Sumo competition despite never doing it before! Never invite this guy to your cook outs.. Snorlax: *shown eating a ton of prickly vines* Infernape Boomstick: Ninja Monkeys! Yeah! Wizard: As a Chimchar, Infernape was attacked by a pack of Zangoose, and would have died if not for a strange ability he possesed... Chimchar was soon after captured by Paul and began a horrible life. No matter how much he went into battle, he couldn't replicate that power. Boomstick: After disappointing Paul too many times, he was abandoned and almost died. Of course, Ash appeared last second and rescued him, taking him as his own Pokemon. Despite being a glass cannon in the beginning, he's evolved into Infernape and boy is he a badass! Wizard: His Mach Punch is a powerful Slug that sends people flying, and is rather powerful. And being a Fire Type, moves such as the Fire Spin and Ember. Flame Wheel is basically a powerful Spin Dash except with fire. Flamethrower burns foes to a crispy blackness, Boomstick: He can even burrow through the earth using Dig, and surprise opponents with a random punch or flame fueled attack. But it pails in comparison to his ultimate move...Flare Blitz! Wizard: In this move, Infernape wraps himself in flames and crashes into his opponent with enough force to beat down a small house. He's won many a battle with moves like this. The only downside is that is causes extreme damage to himself, possibly ending him. Boomstick: But of course, since he was introduced in an Anime...he can go Super Saiyan, That Power that we mentioned that was inside is his Hidden Ability, Blaze. His Fire for hair gets bigger, and his strength increases tenfold. Wizard: Just imagine a Flare Blitz when he's under this ability! Of course...he's not without faults. Blaze doesn't activate quickly, and he has a weakness to things such as water and Psychic moves...which he doesn't look like will have a problem with today. Boomstick: But even without these added abilities, he's definitely a powerful Pokemon. Infernape: *remains standing after his fight with Electivire* '' Krookadile '''Boomstick: Capturedin the Unova region as a Sandile, later a Krokorok and eventually Krookodile, he's become another Heavy weight in Ash's team of Pokemon. And it's one of his few Ground types.' (WIP) Lucy Heartfilia Wizard: Born to the wealthy Heartfilia Family, yet eventually her mother passed away. Angered by her father's neglect for her, she ran away. She took with her a set of Key's that would allow her to summon Celestial Spirits. She strived to one day become a Stellar Spirit Mage. Boomstick: As she traveled along, she collected several different Spirit's before meeting fellow combatant, Natsu Dragneel, and joining his Wizard Guild. Fairy Tail! The most badass Guild to ever exist! Wizard: Her main style of Combat is summoning Celestial Spirits, beings from another Dimension that are tied to their summoner through a contract. Should the summoner die, the contract is broken. A Celestial Spirit is not allowed to hurt or kill their summoner in any way. Boomstick: Even one spirit is powerful, but it requires Magic to use. Lucy has a nice pool of magic she can draw from. If she summons up to three spirits, her magic will drain rapidly and she could pass out. This reliance on Magic is a major boon, as she could pass out if too much magic is used. Kind of like if you use too much weed. Wizard: Lucy is not much of a melee fighter, preferring to let her summons do the fighting for her. But she does possess a few means of combat. Boomstick: Her go-to weapon is a whip, which may or may not lead to strange sexual fantasies. But thanks to a little help from her Celestial Spirits, she got a much better replacement called...er...I dunno. I don’t speak French. Wizard: The whip’s name translates to “River of Stars” and is made of a magical water, allowing it to extend and retract as well as do much more harm than a standard whip can do. And it’s pretty solid, too, as it allows Lucy to pull a few Indiana Jones-style tricks with it. Boomstick: One question. WHERE CAN I GET ONE?! Oh, and her other method of attack is simply kicking people. It’s more comical, really, but it at least gets the job done and deals a final blow. Wizard: Some better magical abilities include the Overpowered spell Urano Metria. This literal blast of Starry energy defeated the Demon Lord Jackal. Sadly this move requires help from her spirits, Gemini, to double it's power. Boomstick: There's even the move Unison Raid, but that's effectively useless since she can't have outside help in a battle like this. Wizard: Lucy, despite not being the toughest Wizard of Fairy Tail, she's done many impressive things on her own. She's taken down and stolen several different Celestial Mages and stolen their keys, defeated Wizards designed to combat her magic, and collected Ten of the Thirteen Golden Keys. Boomstick: Not to mention summoning the Celestial Spirit King, and closing the Eclipse gate with help from her friend Yukino. Wizard: Any way you look at it, Lucy is the real queen of Fairy Tail. Lucy: What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me for who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more welcoming family than here! Virgo Wizard: Taken from the wealthy and disgusting millionaire, Everlue, Virgo is meant to be a servant. Boomstick: I wouldn't mind her serving me, if we're all being honest here... Wizard: Ugh... Virgo modifies herself to better fit those she has signed a contract to. Basically to the preference of whatever the summoner finds attractive. So at least Lucy has some sense of beauty. Boomstick: She treats Lucy as though she was a real princess. even referring to her as "Princess" in the first place. God what I wouldn't give to be Lucy then... Wizard: Virgo generally deals in Earth Magic, using it to burrow through the earth as though she was swimming through water using moves like Diver. Spica Lock allows her to trap enemies in stone- Boomstick: Yes! She's into bondage! Wizard: Sadly, that's...true... Boomstick: Woah really?! Wizard: Yes, Virgo is really rather perverted, demanding punishment with whips rather sensually when a command isn't completed fully. Boomstick: Yes! I'd ask her to do the most impossible of tasks... Wizard: ...Spica Hole is another trap move, causing her opponent to be stuck in a pit, giving her a chance to rain blows on him or her. Virgo is an expert hand to hand combatant, and utilises the chains on her arms like whips to end opponents. They can extend and retract and you know that they hit hard. Boomstick: Class, Looks, Charm, Strength, she sounds...woah... Loke Wizard: Once belonging to an abusive owner, Loke attempted a strike basically, until she apologized for treating her spirits like underling slaves and repented. But things didn't go very well.... Boomstick: She ended up getting herself killed while Loke was standing in, and therefore trapped Loke in the human world forever. If you did't know, a Spirit can't stay away from the Spirit world for long or else they die. Usually a week is pushing it, but Loke somehow did so for three years! Three years of being a ladies man and hiding out in Fairy Tail. Wizard: He would've passed away peacefully if it hadn't been for Lucy stepping in and talking down the Celestial Spirit King, convincing him to release Loke from his punishment and place him into Lucy's service. Boomstick: And since then he's been Lucy's most powerful member, specializing in a form of magic called Ring Magic. He can utilize this in a variety of Light Based attack to put down foes. Wizard: Regulus Punch is a move that can send humans through brick walls. Regulus Beam is similar to a Kamehameha, and can level small buildings. Regulus Blast is a a beam that could hold against Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Roar. Boomstick: His final move is the Regulus Gatling Impact, a devastating move that fires several quick light punches that hurt like hell. You'd never want to be stuck on the recieving end of this guys punishment... Gemini Wizard: Originally belonging to the sadist Angel or the Oracion Seis, Gemini are a twin pair of Spirits with a unique ability...the power to copy all those they meet, down to the smallest detail. They even almost overcame the original Lucy with this ability, but thanks to her quick thinking, they now belong to her. Boomstick: Like we said before, they can transform into any foe they come in contact with, down to memories, weapons, and physical ability. Do you know how useful that is? You could really easily find out if your Girlfriend is cheating, or who took your sandwich from the break room. Wizard: If they grab hold of you, they effectively steal your life, immediately. These could be Lucy's deadliest Spirit's by comparison. Sagittarius Boomstick: In the early time of Fairy Tail, during the Galuna Island Story Arc, Lucy obtained a the Key of the Archer from the Galuna demons. Instead of a physical Centaur, we got the Opposite of everyone's thoughts... Wizard: Despite his weird appearance, Sagittarius is no slouch when it comes to combat. He possesses incredible speed and reflexes, being able to shoot tiny, fast moving targets out of the air, or managing to deflect bullets from Magical Weapons. Like a Sniper Rifle. Boomstick: Despite not looking very durable, he's still stronger than an average human. His magic le'ts him hit multiple targets in a second by firing multiple arrows in one stroke. Screw Sniper Rifle's, i'm gonna take up Bow and Arrow... Scorpio Wizard: Like Gemini, Sco- Boomstick: Gaara's back?! Fuck, I didn't know he was a spirit! Wizard: No no, this is Scorpio, a Celestial Spirit from a different verse entirely. Once owned by Angel, he was- Boomstick: Can we do Gaara vs Scorpio?! PLEASE?! Wizard: NO! He used to belong to Angel, but when she was beaten Lucy took him as her own spirit! God... Scorpio's domian ties into that of Sand. He seems to have an unlimited suppkly of sand that exists within his tail, and uses it to take on any foe. Boomstick: Sand Buster is a move that ruins your day. Imagine a mini sandstorm designed to fuck up your shit. Wizard: Sand Spear is a sniper rifle bullet of sand, and Sand Wall protects him from lightning magic. All these weapons are fired from his gun-like-tail. Boomstick: If I had that, I'd be pretty set. Scorpio's definitely the pinnacle of a badass. Taurus Wizard: One of Lucy's first spirits, was the Sacred Bull, Taurus, the axe-weilding steer. While he can be fun-loving and rather perverted at times, hitting on Lucy every chance he gets, he is fiercely loyal. Boomstick: He wields a huge ass axe, which he can use to cause Earthquakes with just by slamming it down. He can punch boulders into pebbles and block bullets with ease. ''' Wizard: If anything gets Dicey, Lucy can rely on Taurus to fight with all his strength until the bitter end. And if he catches you, you'll know the meaning of, you mess with the bull, you get the horns... As a whole Wizard: Lucy is one of the few mages to actually share a deep connection with her spirits, and treats them like friends and family, rather than plaything or punching bags. Lucy will fight alongside her spirits, in any scenario, simply to win the day. '''Boomstick: Though the spirit's aren't without flaws. Even they rely on magic, and if enough physical damage is done to them, they'll be forced to retreat to the spirit world to recharge. Wizard: But even then, there aren't many wizards who can make it that far in the first place. Beware Lucy Heartfilia, and her army of spirits. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wizard: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, we have to thank Quant, GBA and Chesknight for their thumbnails, not to mention Chesknight for his help in deciding the victor of this battle. Thanks! Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ''' DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 It was a beautiful, calm day in the country of Fiore. The grass was growing, birds were flying, the sun was shining, and brother? '''Ash Ketchum '''was walking along, hunting new Pokemon to catch and train. Pikachu sat upon his shoulder, happily enjoying himself as they walked along. He'd left behind his friends who'd been following him to this region, so he could find them. For some reason he'd brought along a few of his older friends instead of just Pikachu. "Gee, there aren't a lot of Pokemon in this region..." Ash commented as he searched the bushes for some type of unique animal. As he did so, he didn't notice the young woman also walking up the dirt road. This woman was blonde haired, with her hair tied up in pigtails on either side. Her Keys jingled at her side and she hummed a tune. This woman was the Fairy Tail Queen, '''Lucy Heartfilia. '''And she was currently looking for Happy, who'd gone out earlier today and hadn't returned yet... Meanwhile, further up the road where Ash was, he'd caught the trail of a blue figure, that could TALK! It was catlike, and could even fly too! It had to be rare, because his Pokedex hadn't been able to identify it! "Hey, come back! I just want to be friends!" Ash called to the creature, who was still flying away faster than Ash could keep up with. This cat like creature was actually, the friend Lucy had been looking for, and she was just now following the sound of his screaming. "No kid, get away from me! I'm not going into that tiny ball" called his voice from a distance. Lucy quickened her pace, hoping to keep up with him and protect him from harm. She froze however, when a bright flash erupted from nearby, and Happy's scream of pain caused her stomach to drop in fear. At high speeds she continued running forward to where she heard him, and saw her longtime friend on the ground, unmoving and burnt. Lucy looked around, and she saw the culprit. It was a kid in a blue jacket, with a yellow squirrel thing on his shoulder. She was about to yell at him, but saw him toss a weird Yellow and Red ball at Happy! Being the good Samaritan she was, Lucy leapt in front of the ball, whacking it away with a swipe of her hand. "What the heck did you do to poor Happy?!" she demanded, rushing towards her long time friend's form and picking him up. Then she heard the kid respond. "O-Oh i'm so sorry Miss! Is he your Pokemon?" Lucy angrily glared at him, setting Happy down nearby and pulling out her ring of keys, shocked to see that some of her keys were missing. Oh well...she didn't need them all to end this punk. "Listen kid, I don't know what you thought you were doing, but I assure you, you aren't getting away with this!" she exclaimed, pulling out Loke's key and twirling it in her hand, "I am Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail Guild, and I'm here to punish you for hurting my friend!" Ash gained a determined look and got into his own battle stance, pulling out Infernape's Pokeball. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get! I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and i'm going to beat you!" The two combatants were ready for a fight they would never forget... '''FIGHT!!! KO!!! Results Next Time! A battle between the most epic of God slayers... Final Fantasy vs Kid Icarus... Category:WarpStar930 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Users Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:'Fairy Tail vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles